The present invention relates to an airbag apparatus for reducing an injury, and more particularly, to an airbag apparatus capable of reducing the probability that the head and neck of a passenger will be injured when an airbag is deployed.
In general, a vehicle has an airbag installed therein, in order to protect a passenger. The airbag is installed at various positions depending on the body parts of a passenger. A front airbag is installed in the front of the vehicle. When an impact is applied to the vehicle, gas is injected into the front airbag. The front airbag is deployed while expanded by the injected gas, and protects the upper body and head of the passenger.
In the related art, however, the amount of gas injected to the airbag may be increased more than necessary. In this case, the inner pressure of the airbag may be increased more than necessary. When the inner pressure of the airbag is increased more than necessary, the head or neck of a passenger may be injured while the collision acceleration of the head of the passenger is relatively increased. Therefore, there is a demand for a structure capable of solving the problem.
The related art is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2014-0047431 published on Apr. 22, 2014 and entitled “Passenger airbag apparatus”.